Why Won't You Believe Me?
by Once-In-A-Blue-Moon-17
Summary: Len, the school's heartthrob, confessed to Rin. However, Rin does not believe him although she likes him too. Will she finally believe after Len proves her he really loves her? And, what's up with Miku? Thank you for reading! Enjoy!


**A.N./: I decided to write this while on the middle of writing GHOST. This idea keeps on bugging my mind. So that's why I wrote this. One-shot! Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid…**

**RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLx RxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLx RxLxRxL**

Hi everyone… I'm Len Kagamine… I'm so depressed. I have a girl I like. Her name is Rin Kagamine. She has a soft silky blonde hair like mine, alluring blue eyes, cute nose, pink kissable lips, sexy curves and many more… However, I don't know how I can confess. I think she will say no or I don't believe you because I'm actually the school's heartthrob. But I promise! I will change for her! Sigh… We are actually best friends now. I wish it was more. I have maybe 45% of courage to confess.

"Kagamine-san. Kagamine-san. Kagamine-san!" the teacher called.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! Answer my question, how many pages do we need to make for a love letter?" oh yeah, I almost forgot. We had to make a love letter.

"Two to three, sir." I said confidently like I wasn't daydreaming?

"Hmm… You may sit down now." The teacher looked at me suspiciously.

I looked at Rin and saw her smiling at me. I smiled back and she blushed. My courage meter became 50%. I t needs to be at least 80-85%. A little more Rin-chan. The bell soon rang. It's dismissal time. Me and Rin are always walking together home. Our houses were near each other. Then it suddenly rain on our way. We ran into the nearest waiting shed. We sat there first. When I looked at Rin, she was shivering from the cold. I take off my uniform since I have a T-shirt underneath. I put it around her. She said thank you but was still shivering. I have no other choice. I hugged her. She was shocked. She blushed. Yay! It's so fun seeing her like that. Well, at least she hugged me back. Wait. Wait, wait, wait! Did I just say she hugged me back? My courage meter is increasing! So is my heartbeat! The courage meter became 65%. After that, she leaned her head to my shoulder. 75%. Then it stopped raining. Awww! Our sweet moment was cut! It's time to go home. I offered my hand to Rin and she took it. We walked home hand in hand. Courage meter increased to 81%. We said goodbye to each other. When I walked in my house, I went upstairs and plopped myself to my bed. Maybe I should confess tomorrow already. But what if she won't accept it or believe me? But it won't change! I'm still confessing tomorrow! Yosh!

**LxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRx lxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRxLxRx LxRxLxR**

_~Kriiiiinnnnngggg!_ _Kriiiiinnnnngggg! Kriiiiinnnnngggg!~_

The bell for dismissal already rang. I quickly went out of the classroom and went to Rin's locker. I put a message stating her to go to the rooftop. I quickly run and went to rooftop.

_~With Rin~ (Rin's POV)~_

I opened my locker and saw a small paper. It said

_**Hey, can you please go to **_

_**the rooftop? Thanks…**_

_**-L**_

It's Len. I fixed my things and went to the rooftop. I saw him there, leaning on the railings. I silently opened the door and quietly walked to him. I placed my hand on his shoulders heavily and it shocked him. I giggled.

"You scared me! Would you stop doing that?" I just stuck my tongue out to him.

"Why did you want me to go here?" he blushed. Eh?

"Umm… I-I wanted… wanted to…"

"What?"

"Uhhh…"

"Say it now!"

"Can… can… *gulp* you go…"

"Len, would you please say or I'm going home." I said seriously. Just what does he want to say? He then took a deep breath and said,

"I like you so much! Can you please go out with me?" O_O OMG. What is this?! Is he confessing to me?! The school's heartthrob that is also my bestfriend confessing to me?!

"Ummm… I don't know Len… I don't know if I will believe you." I also like him but I just can't believe it.

Len's POV

Ouch… As I thought… I can't help it. I really like her so much. I'll do anything for her.

"Rin, I won't give up. I''ll make you believe me. I really really like you." She smiled as I declared this. I am already determined.

"Alright." She just replied. Eh?

"So, let's go home?"

"Yeah sure." I held her hand. It seems she doesn't care. Oh well. I hope I'll succeed.

_**~THE NEXT DAY~**_

Len's POV

I wake up early just to bento for her. I know. It should be girls who are making this but it can't be helped. After I made it, I taste it to know if it's good. It's good! I can't believe it! Then I went to school early. Sigh… As usual, a mob of fangirls. My nightmare! I run fast in the classroom. I was the fifth to come. Woah! After 15 minutes, Rin came. I hid the bento in my bag.

"Goodmorning!" I hugged her and kissed her cheek. She was well, shocked.

"A-ah… Goodm-morning…!" She's trying hard not to blush. Heh. She took her seat which is beside me. After 15 minutes again, the teacher came in.

_**~LUNCH~**_

Me and Rin are sitting at the rooftop. I gave her the bento and she said it was good! Yay! After eating, we decided to stay more. The wind is so refreshing. Then I asked her,

"Hey Rin, are you free tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"Yes. I think so. I'll just text you."

"Ok! Please lend me some of your time. Let's go out!"

"Umm… Okay…" she smiled and blushed. Yes! We are going on a date tomorrow! So excited!

_**~THE SAID DATE~**_

Our date is at 3:00 PM. Well, it's already 2:30 PM. It's because I'm so excited! 2:45. 2:55. 3:00. 3:15. 3:30. 3:45. She's not still here. Don't tell me she won't come. She texted me last night. Sigh…

"Len! I'm so sorry!" she's here… I looked at her and I don't know what my expression was because she said sorry many times.

"Nah, it's okay." I said. Hiding the look of hurt and sadness in my face.

"So let's go?"

"Yes. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere you want."

"But I want to go where you want."

"Eh? Okay fine. Let's go first to the ice cream stall." Then we went to it. We were actually holding hands. It looks like were a couple. She ordered strawberry and I ordered vanilla. We sat first on the benches near and finished our ice cream. Then, a couple that seems 55 years up said to us,

"What a nice couple we have here." The girl said.

"Yeah, I hope they would last." The man replied.

"Hehehe… Well we ar-" Rin cut me off.

"Thanks! We are hoping that too!" she said to them. Eh? My heart is beating like crazy. The elderlies just smiled at us. I can't hide my blush. What does that mean? After that, we finished the ice cream. We then went to the next destination. The karaoke bar. When we went there, we quickly got a room and she started to sing. She sang 'I Like You I Love You'. Her voice is so beautiful. After she sang, it's my turn. I sang 'Orange', which is definitely dedicated to her. She was kind of touched. Then we rest for a while.

"Hey, do you have someone you like?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Yes." One word which broke my heart. But I'm still not giving up.

"But I'm definitely not ever giving up!" I said confidently. She laughed.

"Okay. Hey, we better go home. It's late already."

"Oh yeah, come on." We went out of the bar and I accompanied her to her home.

"Thanks Len. I had fun today."

"Me too." We said goodbyes to each other but before I go home, she kissed me on the cheek! We both blushed. She quickly went inside of her house. It's so fun! So starting Monday, I will start doing things for her.

_**~MONDAY~**_

Before I went to school, I bought chocolates and flowers. It was so early. I was the first one arrive. I put the chocolates and flowers at her desk. Then I went to the rooftop to get some nap with my bag. I returned 5 minutes before class. They of course, thought that I was not here a while ago.

"Umm… Len? Did you bought this for me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes! I woke up early and get here to early too. Just for that. I just brought my bag with me." I said smirking.

"Oh, thank you!" There's only 1 minute before classes starts. The teacher then came in. The deadline of the love letter is on Wednesday. I already finished it so I do not have to worry. I made Rin too, but that of course is a different one. I plan to give it to her on dismissal. I'll just put it in her locker.

**Dismissal**

I quickly walked out of the classroom and quickly put the love letter in her locker.

The love letter contains:

_**Dear Rin,**_

_**I like you. No, I like you is an understatement. You're my sun that makes my day shine always. You're my morning star. You are my inspiration. I cannot express my feelings just in this in letter. But I think this song that I will dedicate to you will help. **_

_**Koibumi LOVE LETTER-GReeeeN**_

_**" Mata ashitane. " te itte warau anata ni Konnanimo sukida to kizuku Hajimete deaeta "Ano hi" kara fueteiku kimochi desu Futaride aruita anata no hohabaga yakeni chiisasugite Oikosanai you ni hajimete sono te ni Furete shita muitara futari no kage naranda.**__**  
**__**Anata ni au tame kono toki ni umareta Bokura naraba, hibi mo " rarara " arundeikeru darou Sukoshi majime ni kakidashita rabureta Itsuka watasou nan nen saki mo ishouni iyou.**__**  
**__**Hitogomi no naka anata no te ga boku no hidari sode wo tsukandeita" Daijoubu...? "Sukoshi tokuigena boku ni warai tsubuyaku kono saki mo zuttoKoushite futarikiri de**__**  
**__**Are kara zutto, zutto ai afureta Bokura wa naraba, michi mo " rarara " tanoshii de ukerudaro Dare mo ga minna muneni aru Tsutaeru tame deai wakare kaki ageteku.**__**  
**__**Doori ame wa futari no hitomi ni nanairo no niji miseta Hare no hi mo, ame no hi mo soba ni iru shiawase Donna kisetsu mo anata to mitai san byaku roku juu go hi ai wo Konna kotoba warawareru kana anata he no ai no uta.**__**  
**__**Boku no " kore made " to " kore kara " waanatato no shiawase.**__**  
**__**Sekai ni hitori no anata he, anata he Sekai de ichiban suteki na ashita woTe to te tsunagii ikutsu mo no hibi kasane aikatatte Sonna furi ni anatato iretara!**__**  
**__**Tada Arittake no ai wo tsutaekirenakute " Dai suki " kara Kakenai mama**__**  
Owaranai RABU RETA  
~End of Song~**_

_**I really love you. Please believe me. I'll do everything for you.**_

_**Are you nobody? Because NOBODY is perfect.**_

_**Are you a pimple? Because it hurts to let you go.**_

_**Are you a cliff? Because I fell for you.**_

_**PS: Meet me at the rooftop after you read this.**_

_**Your bestfriend and lover,**_

_**Len**_

**(A.N./: The translation is at the bottom.)**

**RXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLX RXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLX RX**

**Rin's POV**

I stayed for a while in the classroom to fix my bag. Hmm… Len isn't here. I almost forgot, I have to get something at my locker. When I opened my locker, an envelope fell on the floor. I picked it up and and opened it. I read it. OMG! This is from Len and it's a love letter! Kyaaa! This is so sweet. But there's still a feeling of doubt in me. But I think it's slowly fading away… Just a little more. Then I went to the rooftop. I saw Len seeping. I leaned closer to his face. He's so cute. Then, he pushed my face closer to his face. Our lips met. Wait! Wait! Wait! Did we just kissed?! I found myself kissing him. I felt him kissing back.

**Len's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Rin was kissing me! I did not waste time. I quickly kissed back. I nibbled on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a little then my tongue entered her mouth. We explored each other's mouth. She's so sweet. We broke the kiss for air. She was blushing furiously. I just smirked.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Excuse me! You were the one who pulled me closer!" Really?

"Really?"

"Eh? You don't know?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're probably dreaming. Sigh…"

"But I don't regret it." I suddenly said. She mumbles something but I didn't hear it.

"What did you say?"

"Oh… nothing!" We then went home after that. I'm so happy! My smile won't come off. I plan to sing to her tomorrow.

**LXRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLRXLXLXRX LXRLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXL XR**

**~CONTEST~ (at school)**

"It's now time for the last contestant. Let's welcome, Len Kagamine!" the host said.

"Len?!" Rin said to herself. Then Len signaled the DJ to start playing. The song was 'Kokuhaku' by Funky Monkey Babys.

Before the song started, Len said

"I dedicate this song to my bestfriend and love, Rin Kagami! I love you!" Well, as you could just see, Rin was shocked as hell. She never expected Len to do that! Well not in front of many people. Then Len sang at last.

_Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga aru__  
__Mune ni kakaeta kono omoi wo__  
__Umaku kotoba ni dekinai kedo__  
__Douka kiite hoshii___

_Itsunomanika Yoru mo nemurenai gurai Kimi wo omotteta__  
__Nemuttatte Yume no naka de sagasu kurai Omoi ga tsunotteta__  
__Kimi ni zenbu tsutaetara Kono kankei kowarechaisou de__  
__Demo tomodachi no mama ja tsurakute Dakara zenbu tsutaetakute__  
__Iza kimi no me no mae ni tatsu to Yuuki ga okubyou kaze ni fukare__  
__Sanzan yoshuu shita PHRASE Mune kare afuredashite wasureru__  
__Atsukunaru kodou ga itai gurai HONTO ni bokurashikunai__  
__Mou KAKKOU warukute mo iiya Tonikaku Kimi ni kiite hoshiinda___

_Daisuki da Daisuki nanda__  
__Sore ijou no kotoba wo Motto jouzu ni todoketaikedo__  
__Doushiyou mo naku afuredasu omoi wo tsutaeru to__  
__Yappa daisuki shika detekonai___

_Tada sore dake de Demo sore ga subete___

_Hajimete atta no ha SO Hareta hi de Ichinichijuu atsui hi datta__  
__Sore wa boku to kimi to ga deaeta hi de Totsuzen no koi ga hajimatta__  
__Kao mo STYLE mo sugoku TYPE Chokkyuu domannnaka STRIKE__  
__Kimi no egao ha jiyuu datta Sonna kimi ni muchuu datta__  
__Sorekara mainichi denwa de nagabanashi Demo kinchou shite mata karamawari__  
__Dare ni mo makenai DEKKAI ai Sonna kimochi ni kidzuiteiru kai?__  
__Osaekirenai Omoi ga mashita Kara Yuuki wo dashite ichi ka bachi ka__  
__Kazaranai kimochi wo motte ima Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga arunda___

_Daisuki da Daisuki nanda__  
__Sore ijou no kotoba wo Motto jouzu ni todoketaikedo__  
__Doushiyou mo naku afuredasu omoi wo tsutaeru to__  
__Yappa daisuki shika detekonai___

_Hontou wa Kowakute fuan mo aru kedo__  
__Kimi no koto Kimi no yume Mamoreru you ni__  
__Motto tsuyoku naru to yakusoku shite__  
__Ima sugu ni Massugu ni Kimi no machi e Kimi no moto e_

_Daisuki da Daisuki nanda__  
__Sore ijou no kotoba wo Motto jouzu ni todoketaikedo__  
__Doushiyou mo naku afuredasu omoi wo tsutaeru to__  
__Yappa daisuki shika detekonai___

_Tada Sore dake de Demo sore ga subete___

_Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga aru__  
__Mune ni kakaeta kono omoi wo__  
__Umaku kotoba ni dekinai kedo__  
__Douka kiite hoshii_

The crowd shouted ear-splitting screams, others made wolf whistles and of course, the cheer of the Len Fan Club. At last, it's time for the result. The others came with him.

"And the 1st placer is… is… Len Kagamine! Congratulations!" He quickly get his trophy and prize and run to his dressing room. When he got there he saw a teal-haired girl. It was Miku.

"Congratulations Len-kun!"

"Thanks! Anyway, why are you here? But that doesn't matter. I gotta go."

"Wait, please stay here first." Then he was pushed into the wall and suddenly kissed him. Len was shocked as hell. The door opened and

"Congratula-" It was Rin! Nooo! Before Rin looked down, Len saw her hurt expression and forming tears on her eyes. Len quickly broke the kiss and went to Rin.

"Rin! It's not what you think it is!"

"Oh really? What do you call that?! Good thing I didn't believe you! This is the end Len. Too bad, I was just going to confess but. Nevermind." Then Rin exited his dressing room. But before she goes, she gave Len a slap. Ouch. Len then turned to Miku and gave her a glare and a deserving slap as well. Miku fell on the floor because of the pain.

"Why?" she said.

"Why? Why?! Didn't you see?! Are you blind?! Look what you did you bitch!" Miku was shocked because they all know Len wasn't the person to say things. Miku cried. But Len doesn't care.

"But-"

"But what?! Shut up! You wicked thing." With that, Len went out and followed Rin. He kept running. He searched everywhere but couldn't find her. There is only one place left. The rooftop. Len quickly went there. He heard faint sobs. Len was so guilty. He twisted the door knob but it was locked. He figured out Rin was just beside the door.

"Rin! Please open the door!"

"No!"

"Please! I will explain!"

"No need to explain Len! I saw it all!"

"No! You don't understand! Please, just open the damn door!"

"Still not gonna open it!" she retorted. Len sat at the back of the door and ran his fingers in his hair. After a while, he found a way for her to open the door. She might be clumsy sometimes. Maybe this would work.

"I love you!"

"I don't care!"

"I love you, I love you!"

"Don't care, don't care!"

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo-"

"Would you please shut up!" she realized she had opened the door. Too bad. Bad move. Len quickly went inside and hugged her. Rin kept pushing him but she lost. She then sat away from him.

"Get lost." She said.

"I won't until you listen to me." Rin sighed in defeat.

"Okay fine. Then explain yourself."

"Well, after I got the prizes I quickly went to the dressing room to avoid the fangirls. When I got there, I saw Miku. I don't know how she got there. I was about to go to you but she suddenly pushed me to the wall and kissed me. Then you came in. Rin, please believe me. I love you and only you."

"Sigh… Fine, I believe you."

"Oh yeah, I remember, you said you will confess to me right?" when he looked at Rin, she was crying.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" Len said. She then wiped her tears away.

"I-i was ju-just sacred to l-lose you." She said.

"Aww… Why'd you think of that? I love you and only you." He said as he hugged Rin. She hugged him back.

"Hey, I want to hear your confession. Please?" he gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I-i li-like…"

"Hmm? Who do you like?"

"I-I li-like… I like y-you!" Len kissed Rin. Rin gladly responded. Their tongues were dancing with each other. They broke for air, a string of saliva separating them.

"Good thing you're my first kiss."

"Good thing you're my first kiss."

They both said that at the same time. The chuckled.

"Let's go?" Len offered her hand to Rin.

"Sure!" they walked home and screamed to their selves. Both can't sleep at night. They are actually having a date tomorrow. It's not actually a date. They just wanna hang out.

**RXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLX RXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLXRXLX RX**

Thank goodness no one was late on their simple date/hangout. They both arrived at the same time. They ate ice creams, candies, went to malls and restaurants. Then they saw Miku with a boy that looks exactly like her. They guessed it was her boyfriend. At least, no one like her can do the same thing as she did yesterday. Well, they hope so.

"Hey! It's Rin and Len!" Gumi, Gumo, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Kaito, Neru, Nero, Pico and Miki, they're friends, greeted them.

"Why are you guys like that? So sweet. Are you guys dating?" they both blushed.

"Well, um… You could say so."

"Oh well, we gotta go! Enjoy your date!" They played on arcade games and after that, before going home, they decided to stop by a park first. They sat by a swing first.

"I'm really thankful you did not give me up. You were the guy I like."

"It's just because I love you so much."

"Oh, Len."

"I remember the old couples." I giggled.

"Yeah right, what about them?"

"Nothing much. I just can't believe they have a relationship that is so strong up until now. I wish we are like that too."

"Me too. Hey, that sounds like you are proposing."

"It does not sound like but I am. When we get older would you marry me?" len said sincerely. This made Rin cry.

"Yes." They both hug each other tight.

"Promise?"

"Promise." They kissed passionately and sweetly.

They had a healthy relationship. But sometimes of course, there are some problems. They surpassed it all. And now, they are married and have 2 children. Rinto and Lenka. Then, Rinto and Lenka became lovers! Even though they were siblings. Rin and Len already accepted it. And the others were history.

**~THE END~**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A.N./: I know the ending is sappy. But, please review! I just want to know if I made a good long fic. Anyways, thank you reading!**

**This is the translations for the songs:**

**Koibumi LOVE LETTER**

"**See you tomorrow," is what you said while laughing Those days I realized that the first time I met you "That Day" my feelings are growing, two people are walking even though it's a little chance to hold hands for the first time and seems awkward But the shadows of these two people, side by side touching each other downward See you at this moment because when we were born, would walk this way everyday LALALA Even if this is a little love letter, it's a serious one, even if this is pass along in the coming years In this crowd, I grabbed you left sleeve with my hands, 'Is it alright...?" You laughed like a little tweet and your proud about it. In this way, we left Far far from this way, I filled it that this road, we enjoyed our life LALALA Everyone, anyone, in this chest our LOVE LETTERS will fly and we'll tell everyone about this In this rain, it showed the seven colored rainbow that flurried in our eyes, whatever the weather is, were still happy No matter what the season is, I love you for 365 days Those words, I loved that, so I'll sing you this love song to make you laugh My "date" and "future" is always happy with you One World with you with you Tomorrow the world is no. 1 and would be nice with our hands side by side, I'll say to you that we will go that way! That's why I'm overwhelmed to tell you that I love you so much "I love you" from the start so I wrote this… This endless love letter**

**I do not know if this is right. I just copied it.**

**Kokuhaku**

**I have something to tell you****  
****A feeling that I've kept in my heart****  
****Though I can't put it in words properly****  
****I hope that you can listen to this.******

**I don't know when it started, I've been thinking of you, so much that I can't sleep at****night.****  
****Even if I fall asleep, I'll be searching in my dreams, as these feelings grow****  
****If I were to convey these feelings to you, I fear our relationship will be ruined.****  
****But it's too painful to remain as friends, that's why I'll tell you everything****  
****Though I stood before you once, I lost my courage****  
****The phrase I rehearsed, I forgot it even as it overflowed from my heart****  
****The pulsing heartbeat hurts; this isn't how I usually am****  
****Even if I'm no longer cool, I just want you to listen to this******

**I like you, I really do****  
****I want to tell you so much more****  
****Feelings that can't help but overflow,****  
****It all comes out as "I like you"******

**Even though that's all, that's everything.******

**The day when we first met, it was sunny,****  
****That's how we met, and I suddenly fell in love****  
****Your face and your style, hit me as straight as a strike****  
****Your smiling face was freedom, that was how you were in my dreams****  
****And then we'll chat long hours on the phone, but I'd be so nervous, it's fruitless****  
****It's a love that will lose to no one; do you notice my feelings?****  
****It can't be suppressed; it's overflowing. That's why, I've gathered my courage****  
****Without any pretences, I want to convey my feelings to you.******

**I like you, I really do****  
****I want to tell you so much more****  
****Feelings that can't help but overflow,****  
****It all comes out as "I like you"******

**Actually, I was uncertain and afraid****  
****In order to protect you and your dreams****  
****I swore to become stronger****  
****From now on, I'll head towards your town, towards you******

**I like you, I really do****  
****I want to tell you so much more****  
****Feelings that can't help but overflow,****  
****It all comes out as "I like you"******

**Even though that's all, it's everything.******

**I have something to tell you****  
****A feeling that I've kept in my heart****  
****Though I can't put it in words properly****  
****I hope that you can listen to this.**

**That's all! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
